fall_of_the_dragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyra Stark
Lady Kyra Stark was the daughter of Rob Stark and Naria Stark. At the time of her death, she was bethrothed to Brandon Nightstark. Appearance Two birthmarks. One strawberry mark on the back of her neck.One Strawberry mark just at the dimples above her rear.She has a scar that runs down her back. Kyra had pale skin and only stands around 5ft 2. A great northern beauty.Her hair reaches down past her hips and is normally let loose and wild in its curls. Personality Kyra was the ghost for a reason, shewas a bit of a lone wolf, preferring to watch from the sidelines. She comes across sweet and gentle but Kyra was still a wolf. Angering her wrath was something that doesn’t come easily but when it does, her bite was far worse than her bark. Kyra was a believer of the old gods but her devotion was often questioned, as the wolf blood in her allowed her to stray. History Kyra grew up surrounded by family. As a Stark her pack was close but as her fifth name day arrived, two of her uncles had been claimed by a sickness. Two years later after battling it for years her third and last uncle was taken from her, leaving only her 3 aunts, and her mother and father. As the eldest, Kyra was groomed to take her place as Warden. With her younger siblings training to be knights and council members, she knew her bond with her family would remain tight. That being said as more pressure was added to her over the years Kyra would struggle more with the idea of leading. Public speaking and her betrothal to someone she had never met brought more fear to her as she turned 15. Because of this, she became more withdrawn, spending her time hunting and training as much as she could and only attending the teachings she had to… the rest of the time the little ghost let the wolf in her run free. As Kyra bloomed into womanhood she spent less and less time at Winterfell, usually around the time her Betrothed (Brandon Nightstark) was to visit she would take off up north to avoid him. She didn’t like the idea of it, but her father insisted on it, for now, he allowed her to act like a wolf. Getting it from her system he would tell those who asked. That was till he died months from her 17th name day and Kyra took hold of the north. For the past two years, Kyra’s grip on the North stood firm. Seeing how her father allowed some lax on the lords of her land she took it back… With news of the King becoming sick she knew it wouldn’t be long before war began once more… So her men were trained, her banners were told to do the same. Ready for war. Before her 19th name day, the King had summoned the lords and Ladies to Kingslanding. A feast was to be made to celebrate the 50 years of peace. She knew her chances of avoiding her fiancee were slim… so, for now, she would brace herself for the long ride ahead. Recent Events 400 AC The Black Feast took a toll on everyone, and suspicions of guilt were abound. With the end of House Targaryen, there was nothing left keeping the realm as one, and several great houses saw it as their opportunity to escape the grip of the Iron Throne. The North was one of those realms. Kyra declared unilateral independence with the death of Kaina Stark, her twin sister at the Black Feast, and promptly returned north with her family after Brandon Nightstark saw that Allyria and Ericka Stark were released from Lannister hands after their arrest at the hands of Godric Baratheon. Kyra returned north heavily pregnant, and suffered a complicated pregnancy, eventually miscarriaging and suffering a serious infection. Combined with medical malpractice on the maester's behalf, Kyra Stark passed away in her mother's arms on the 23rd of 7th moon. Misc Likes Cats, silence, hunting, training, flirting Dislikes Public speaking, big groups, Weaknesses Fear of Water,Not Hearty, Hopeless Romantic,M isses social cues,Scared of Groups Category:RP Characters